Edward's Last Letter To Winry
by Dying Wings Of Byakugan
Summary: He will die and she will cry with nothing but a note to remember him by.
1. The Letter

* * *

**This is my first story on fanfiction (not my actual first story) Please leave comments or concerns!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and never will.**

* * *

**Edward's Last Letter To Winry**

Dear My Beloved Winry,

I will never see you again and I regret ever hurting you in any way.

Please meet Alphonse at the Central Trainstation at 3'o clock.

He has something that I wish I had given you when I still had

time. By the time your reading this I am probably already dead.

I know you will weep but I am a human sacrifice for the homunculi

and must do as I am destined to do. But don't worry I didn't die

in vain. My sacrifice has given them the new and stronger Philosophers

Stone and they promised to return Al to his normal state. I have no

regrets now and no promises to fufill except the one about your crying.

Forget it. Move on without me. Forgive my shamefullness and find

a better man to live and marry and have children with because I am not

worth it. There is not much time left before they take me away and there is

so much I would love to tell you right now but I can only put it in a few

words. I Love You. I always have and always will.

Love,

Edward Elric

P.S. Thanks for the automail, for all the automail you had to equip

to me because I kept breaking it. I O U.

* * *

**I LOVE writing sad stuff so please if you have ideas tell me. **

**And if you absolutely hate this story tell me also!**

**Flames tell if i'm wrong!**

**And Do Not Tell Me This Is Short Because I Know! **

**R&R (please)  
**


	2. The Sorrow

**Hey my peeps! I have written the sad second chapter to my story. Please I appreciate reviews and love comments! Now finally what all three of you have reviewed for!**

**  
**

* * *

** My Sorrow**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I had set my alarm for late morning but I had almost no sleep the night before. Hell was worse then what a girl had go through when the love of her life was dead. Today was the day I meet Al at the train station and I was a wreck. I had only found out last night that Edward was dead. It was a letter sealed in a small canary yellow envelope. I had cried the night away. I knew that eventually bad karma would come back and bite his ass, but I never knew this soon. He didn't even take my feelings in to consideration when he chose to do this, probably not even his brother's. Alphonse must be miserable. I knew I had to get to him before he did something horrible. If that was the case I would kill myself. Damn gun was still in Rush Valley. I knew that was not the case. Killing myself would only be an easy way out for what torment I would feel later. Still I had plenty of time to waste till I met Alphonse at the station and decided I would take a walk. I dressed in the appropriate apparel for the mood I was feeling. Green. It was a sick color and I was feeling very sick to my stomach. It was the one you get when you know you will never see someone ever again and have to live the rest of your life living with this fact. A dark green dress going down to my knees. It was a halter and dipped a bit too low in the front. Edward had bought me this dress when we went to Xing for a vacation away from Amestris. I had told him I didn't look good in green, but he didn't listen and just said 'You look good in anything or nothing you wear.' I remembered the way he blushed after saying that. I had blushed too and accepted it gratefully. I had only worn it once after then and that was for the night we had spent together and alone dining out. It was so romantic until Ed had started screwing with the waitor. One word for you.

Embarassing.

It had only just then after I had fixed my hair, did my make up, and put the dress on that I realized this was way too formal for a walk. I looked just like I had when I went on that date...

Then I started crying. It had just affected me full force what had just happened. That idiot. That stupid dumbass idiot! He never thought of anyone else's fellings! I had to clean myself up and move on just like he had said I should. But I could never walk away from him, the pain was just way too real. Imagine what Alphonse was feeling?

It hit me hard like a brick.

No.

Please no.

Please have more sense than that Alphonse!

I ran out into the street without putting my shoes on and raced for the train station.

It was raining pretty bad by the time I got there. Thankfully I had grabbed some money when I left.

Funny.

I remembered my money, but left my shoes.

I am such an ass.

It was there that I saw Al.

A real kid. A real kid in this hard, cold world that had just rid himself of his brother for him.

"Al!" I screamed his name. He turned his head toward me from the bench he sat on and gave me a look of surprise. Even with the rain I could see the tears running down his eyes. It tore me apart looking at this seen.

Then I knew I also had to look like a wreck. Make up smeard up and down my face from the rain, soaked hair, and no shoes.

"How...how did you...know I was hear?" He voice was quiet and hoarse. I thought about his question and started crying. I had know idea I would meet him hear. It was just a feeling down in my stomach. I was also very glad to see him hear alive, not trying to use alchemy to save Edward, as much as I wanted to see him losing Al in the process would be too much.

"I don't know." I looked him square in the eyes. "I was guided here by fate and the lack of a better place to go." He smiled and I smiled back. We were both still crying in the rain but instead of the sick feeling of dread there was a faint sense of peace.

"Come here." Al said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"There is something I need to give you." He said as he patted the spot next to him on the bench. I walked over slowly and sat next to him.

"Here." He whispered to me. I t was a small blue velvet box wrapped with a white bow limp from the rain. I undid the ribbon quickly and slowly opened the box's lid halfway. Then I gasped and grabbed what was inside.

My soon to be wedding ring.

Wedding Ring...

My...wedding...marriage...children..and..a happy...life...

That was the end of it there. The end of my sad story. We both went to funeral for Edward. of course there was no body for no body was found. Nothing was heard of the homunculi either. Everyone on the face of Amestris, Xing, and Drachma were there it seems like, even Scar though it brought up a lot of tension. I even met some old faces and friends. The location was in Risenbool seeing as he was born and raised here. I wore nothing but black all the week before the ceremony and now wear I wear a white long gown kind of dress. It was very unusual and overdressy for a funeral, but I new Ed would love it. He had it bought for our wedding ahead of time. It was very long and soon people began to stop crying long enough to see the beautiful flock of birds, not native to here, fly through the sky. Then I knew something I hadn't before. He chose this life and now it was time for everyone else to do the same. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fury, Falmon, Salem, Ling, Ran Fan, Scar, Pinako, Alphonse, and especially me.

Winry Rockbelle, automail junkie, loving girl, beautiful wife, mother of two darling kids, and last lover of Edward Elric.

Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**I absolutely loved that ending! I am so sorry, boasting about my own work...heh...Luv ya and review please!**

**Oh and if you want to know who Winry marries (No not Alphonse) I will write a story all about it!**

**It may be a surprise hehe and I think if you are in the write section of Fullmetal Alchemist you will very much LUV IT!**

**Just tell me what you want! **

**Honestly I have a real good idea for... for the husband... **

**!Please R&R!**


End file.
